Of Darkness' Light
by Miss Lesley
Summary: Mpreg slash After 5th year both Harry and Draco are depressed. However on their B-day they get an invitation to a Club ‘Darkness’ Light.’ from there both boys will embark on a relationship. People will set events in motion that will separate the t
1. Invitation: Darkness Light

Title: Of Darkness' and Light  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: Prologue 1  
  
Type: Has stuff from ALL the books.  
  
Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, bad Language.  
  
Summary: With Sirius is dead and Lucius is in jail, both Harry and Draco and stressed and depressed. However that changes when they get an invitation to a Club 'Darkness' Light.' While there both boys will begin a relationship, unfortunately events will be set in motion that will separate the two. Can they find their way back to each other? SLASH, MPREG.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the people in it  
  
Prologue:  
  
When the students boarded the Hogswart's Express on September 1st, little did they know that history was in the making. It seemed that during the summer Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had accidentally meet at a club called Darkness' Light. The club did not take sides in any conflict, in fact the club is considered holy ground, thus ancient spells ensure that those in the club are protected, while violators of the peace are sent to a hell dimension. In fact the protection is so strong no one know exactly what dimension the club was located in, just know it is not on Earth, or any plain of existence. Outside of the clubs membership, the club existence is not known. However, if you have the right text and personal diaries of deceased members, you might find vague references to the club. Thus, when conflicts arose in a particular member's realm that member usually sought sanctuary within the walls of the club. That being said, it is safe to assume that many of the clubs members where not human or in fact humanoid in appearance.  
  
Darkness' Light was not really located within a Solid structure nor did it have an exact size. The beautiful of the club was that it took up an entire dimension that housed it and rooms came into being as they were needed. Although, when it was created the Counsel and Light and Dark established a core set of rooms that were permanent and could not be altered except for it décor. When a person was transported to the club the automatically appeared inside the club. And with the use of spells that are ancient, dark, light gathered from the many different realms and environment was created that suited each of the members needs. Thus if you breath oxygen, then that is what the air would be like for you. If you breath sulfuric acid then that is what you would breath.  
  
These spells extended to simply stuff like reading, writing and speaking thus communication is not a problem while located within the club. A perk of those spells is that if you spend enough time with a person who speaks a different language then eventually you will learn the language. Over the years many members used this method to get to know and understand their future spouse.  
  
Also, to ensure the safety of their membership the Counsel several millennia back started to employ medical doctors from the different realms so that when members got a little to frisky or if they came straight from a battle they would receive proper care.  
  
The many of the rooms were totally black, with splashes of other colors to accent the room. For instance the room where all members transport to are black with splashes of gold and silver in the room. The Bar area has splashes of silver, which goes with the chrome bottles of liquor. While the dance area has splashes of gold to blend in with the lights that surround the room. While most of the floors are made of Black marble, with swirls of whatever color accented the wall, the dance floor was made of dark cherry wood. That being said one can imagine what the other rooms and floors looked like. Each room had a unique and sometimes original décor.  
  
When one made their way upstairs they find that there are various rooms coming in many different sizes, that are dedicated to various ideas both naughty and sweet. For instance there are different bedrooms that can be used for single occupancy sleeping to bedrooms to be used for 100-person orgy. There are also fantasy rooms that allow you to be a Sultan with a harem or rooms that would put the Marquee de Sade to shame. No matter what is said about the Darkness it comes well equip to satisfy any whim or fantasy.  
  
With the club being located in an undisclosed and unplottable location. The only way to get there is to be a member of the Club. And in order for a person to become a member of the club, they have to be invited by the Counsel of Darkness and Light. For the Counsel to consider a member they have to meet certain qualification. 1) Their souls had to be gray-indifferent. Those people that are of absolute goodness or absolute evilness would not be able to survive the club. 2) The person had to be powerful in their own right for it was their power/magic/will that powered the spells in the club thus, if they were weak they would not be able to maintain the charms and they would die. 3) They must have a strong need or desire to be at the Darkness' Light. 4) And the member must be younger than a century old. Thus it should come to no surprise that on July 31, both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's shared birthday that they both received invitations to join the Darkness' Light.  
  
Due to the stress and depression that both boys suffered as a result of their 5th year, for Harry the death of his Godfather Sirius Black, and for Draco the imprisonment of his father Lucius Malfoy. Both Harry and Draco felt drawn to the club and decided that they had nothing to lose. Although, Harry did wonder if this was a trap set by Voldemort for him, he decided he didn't care. If this choice lead to his death then at least those around him would be safe, and no longer in danger of dying because of him. It turned out that neither boy would regret their choice in fact by the time they left both Harry and Draco would have found their salvation, in more ways than one.  
  
At the designated time, both Draco and Harry picked up their wands and held their invitation they said in a loud clear voice "Darkness' Light." In a flash they disappeared from their rooms and reappeared in a private booth in an unknown location. Curious both Harry and Draco began to look around the booth they were in. The color of the room was red, there were only two items in the room, dead center there was a black leather couch and in front of that was a television. After checking all the walls neither boy was able to locate any form of exit. Realizing what they might of gotten their self into each boy pulled their wands and pointed at the walls shouting "Alamora" but nothing opened. After a few minutes of trying many different opening charms, curses and hexes both Draco and Harry gave up and sat on the couch.  
  
Right after they started to think this might not have been one of their bright ideas, the T.V. turned one and man that looked to be older than Albus Dumbledore began to speak. "Before I begin I would like to ask that both of you hold all your of your questions until after I finish talking. I promise that I will answer all of your questions then. By the way, I can see and hear you and you can see and hear me. Now nod if you agree"  
  
Harry and Draco seeing that they really did not have any other choice so they both nodded. Settled back in the couch and made themselves comfortable. As soon as they were relaxed, well as much as the situation allowed a table appeared beside them containing fruit and drink. Both boys said a charm over the food and when their magic showed it was not tainted they began to eat it.  
The voice seeing that the boys were ready began to speak, "Welcome to the Darkness' Light. This is a member's only establishment run by the Counsel of Light and Dark. And I can assure you that the membership list very restricted, the Counsel is very discerning about to whom we offer membership to. In fact only 20- people in your home realm of Earth currently hold membership to the club. The reason for this is because very meet the membership criteria set up by the Counsel. That being said upon evaluation of your lives and character the Counsel of Light and Dark will like to offer you membership in the club. However, before we offer you membership we must tell you about the club rules. They are very simply follow them and your time here will be what you make it, violate them and suffer the consequences.  
  
This place is sacred, sought of like holy ground. There is absolutely no fighting in the club. If you have a problem bring it to the attention to the Counsel. IF the dispute does not stem from your home realm then the Counsel will allow you to use the pits to settle the dispute, but once it is settled it is settled. Therefore, if by chance you see a member of your home realm here that you are currently in conflict with, leave that animosity at the door, it will not be tolerated here. Violation of this rule will be cause for automatic removal of person or persons involved membership. Just for your reference many of the rooms have a form of protection on them that prevent harm being done to another person. Remember this is a place, to escape the life you lead in your home realm, thus there are no wars, hate, death and violence does not exist. If fact many people choose to stay here if there is conflicts in their home realm. This way they do not have to choose sides.  
  
Whatever acts you see going on here unless you have the permission of those involved to divulge the information. Our members rely on the privacy that the Darkness' Lights provides. However, it is not to say if you see any interesting sports or activities being engaged in you may talk about it in general terms but you must not name the parties, location and such involved. If you violate this rule and revel things that you learn here, then a charm will activate and wipe your memory of everything. This might seem harsh, but we do it to deter people from speaking things that they should not. Here you can be who you truly are or who you want to be.  
  
You may not tell anyone or anything about this club. The safety you find here is a direct result of people not knowing. This is a place where you can have fun, hide or just be alone for a while. Also you may not invite guest to the club without permission of the Counsel.  
  
Many of our members are not human or humanoid in appearance, if you agree to membership you will be TOLERANT of all members, no matter what they look like. Failure to do so will result in you being stripped of your member?  
  
Each member makes up their own rules and sets their own limits. It is your job to respect a members limit and understand when yes means yes and no means no.  
  
Now, are there are any questions?"  
  
Both Draco and Harry thought hard. And after a while Draco asked, "What happens if we refuse membership?"  
  
The voiced answered, "Well you will be allowed entrance into the club for the night. So that both of you can celebrate your birthdays in style. If after the night is over you still wish not to join then before you go, the Counsel will wipe your members of tonight events. However, you'll remember that you had a good time, just not the details."  
  
Harry then asked, "How do we know that this is not some kind of trap?"  
  
Laughing, "You don't know. Think of it as part of the process. That is the thrill of you agreeing to join. Do you have the guts to claim what's being offered to you? Do you have the cunning to know what is really in your best interest? Are you who you say you are?"  
  
Draco asked, "Who is the Counsel of Light and Dark?"  
  
The man looked at Draco and took a long time to answer, "Not many people ask that question." 'Hmm, how do I answer his question?' "The Counsel is made up of sentient being from across the different realm. All of them are powerful and if they wished it they could talk over all the Realms. Instead they pooled their power and created this sanctuary. They neither are they good beings nor are they evil beings. Mostly they do what is necessary to keep all the realms alive. Think of them as the keep of all.  
  
Harry then asked, "We know that there will be a charm on us, that will erase our memories. Will there be any other spells, gees or things on us?  
  
Smiling at both of them, for ones so young they are asking better questions that most of the adult members have asked, "Yes, there will be spells to help your body adapt to being here. There will be language spells to help you communicate with those that don't speak your language. There will be spells on you that will allow the medical bay to monitor you while you're here. And finally there will be the spell that confers membership on you and allows you to travel to and from the club.  
  
Draco asked the final question, "Besides of the consequences you spoke of in the rules are there others that we should be aware of?"  
  
'Damn, the Counsel was right, by themselves they were good, but together they made a formidable team. For together both Harry and Draco had asked all the proper questions that surrounded membership of the club thus enabling them to truly make an informed decision. Impressed with the both of them, the old man replied, "Here at the club there are 3 possible consequences of violation of the rules, basic - stripping of membership, intermediate - the erasing of a members memory, and ultimate - banishment to a Hell realm. That last is only used when you betray the Counsel of Light and Dark or you betray the club and bring pain and death here. Any more questions?" Seeing both young men shake their head no, the man went on. "Then I will leave you for a while to contemplate your decision." With that the T.V. went black and Harry and Draco where left to think.  
  
Draco and Harry sat quietly and reflected on that they had heard that night. It was amazing that they would be accepted into such a club. Neither could figure out what they did to warrant and invitation. But they were glad they had been given the opportunity to be considered for membership. In their hearts both Harry and Draco wanted to believe what the old man was offering them. Because if it what the old man said was true then, both Draco and Harry were being offered a chance of a lifetime, something that they had both longed for and that was escape.  
  
About 30 minutes later the T.V. came back on and the old man asked them for their answer. Together they announced, "I agree!"  
  
A voice that they could tell was smiling said, "You've made the right choice. Welcome and come in." Suddenly a door that they did find on their initial search of the room appeared behind them and opened. As they walked though the door both felt an incredible burning pain on their right shoulder blade. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, since you consented your membership was conferred on you. This took the shape of a wizard tattoo of a Black panther. When you wish to come here call it to your hand and say Darkness' Light. And you will be safely transported here. And when you wish to leave, simply tell it where you wish to go, be careful there are some places that have wards so old that they will not allow you to pass. Remember this will only take you back and forth to the club. Well gentlemen have a good time and Happy Birthday!"  
  
With that the pain subsided and both boys entered the club and went their separate ways, without once checking out the identity of the other. Both just want to escape to be free for the night. Neither wanted to take the chance of knowing the other. Tonight was just about making himself happy. As the night went on both Harry and Draco saw some enchanted, erotic and perverted sights. Also since they were full members they were able to purchase and consumed a lot of alcoholic beverages and liquors. By midnight both Draco and Harry were smashed and ended up at the same table in the lounge. Soon both of them had struck up a conversation, each out doing the other with the story of their life. Since neither one had ever talked about his life with the other none of it sounded familiar to the other add to the fact that both was drunk, it was a surprise that neither knew who they were talking to. By 1 am Draco and Harry ended up stairs in the silk room, using the same bed. By 5 am Harry and Draco had lost their virginities to each other and by 8 am, both boys were fast asleep.  
  
A/N: Since they were both pretty but smashed I did not write out the love scene, because neither will remember all the details of the night. Thus it would have been a wasted scene, however due to the many times they were able to consummate their relationship they were is plenty of evidence, on them, in them and around them to leave any doubt in their mind what they did that night. 


	2. Awakening: Harry

Title: Of Darkness' and Light  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: 1: Awakening  
  
Type: Has stuff from ALL the books.  
  
Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, bad Language.  
  
Summary: With Sirius is dead and Lucius is in jail, both Harry and Draco and stressed and depressed. However that changes when they get an invitation to a Club 'Darkness' Light.' While there both boys will begin a relationship, unfortunately events will be set in motion that will separate the two. Can they find their way back to each other? SLASH, MPREG.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the people in it  
  
Chapter 1: The Afternoon After.  
  
Fall all those members of the club that had witnessed the amount of alcohol that both Harry and Draco had consumed; it was no surprise to them when they heard through the club rumor mill that the two had ended up in the same room having hot monkey sex. And none of those members would have been surprised to learn that the boys did not wake before noon with a monsters headache with little to no memory of that hot monkey sex. (Although, they were sure that the room, could be persuaded to provide the boys with 3-D virtual reality play by play of the action.) So now it is 3pm on the morning after, and Harry James Potter was waking up.  
  
Harry's Awakening:  
  
The afternoon sunlight gently played hide n seek with Harry, until it teased him out of his alcohol and sex endured sleep. About two minutes into the process of waking the first thing Harry noticed was that, 'Okay one for some reason I have a throbbing headache that is splitting by head open. Two I am lying down in a very warm, soft and plush bed. Three I am not alone in this warm, soft and plush bed. And four based on what I have my hand wrapped around I am in this warm, soft and plush bed was another male. Okay, I am officially freaked out.' It was this finally realization that made his headache go off the charts.  
  
In an effort to deal with his headache Harry closed his eyes blocking out the constant stream of sunlight that seemed to aggravate him all the more. "Damn too much stimuli this early." However, his movement and his words sent pain shooting though his body, groaning Harry rolled over and bury his head in his pillow. As he did that he remembered where his hand was and what it was currently wrapped around, with a quickness born of embarrassment Harry released the object of his bedmate's manhood. Although, Harry had solved one of his problems he encountered another set when his unknown bedmate snuggled closer to him pinning him and trapping his cock between their bodies, which was causing Harry Jr. to wake up.  
Sighing, Harry decided to block out his current predicament and figure out how he got into this mess in the first place. Slowly Harry began to remember the events of the night before. Harry remembered receiving the invitation, being transported to the club, the interview with the old man where they discussed his membership to the club and him accepting membership to the club Darkness' Light. Harry remembered stepping into the club and being met with the most erotic and sexual sights that in returned some erotic and sexual sights in him.  
  
The other clubs members, both member and women were so different than what he was use to; they sparked an untold amount of desire throughout his body causing Harry Jr. to sit up and take notice. Harry remembered how several of the clubs members had come over to him both welcoming him to the club and expressing interest in him, some with simple words others with long lingering kisses. Harry remembered his shocked at how free the other members were with the offering and the accepting of sex. He remembered how he wondered around the first floor of the club in a dazed, learning the layout of the club. He remembered stumbling on a little alcove where he watched two women having sex on top of a marble slab. Harry smirked at the memory, of him wondering if they were his birthday presents.  
  
Harry next clear memory was of him discovered the bar finding out that membership enabled him to partake in drinking and that fact that all refreshments were free, unless you were at one of the private dining halls that required some form of payment. Thus Harry began ordering drinks with abandonment, 'Ah so that is the source of this mega Tokyo headache I have.' Harry thought as he continued to recall his night. Sure enough, Harry remembered feeling the slow process of him getting drunk. However his night starts to get fuzzy from there Harry knew that at one point he got dizzy and decided to sit at one of the quiet tables near the bar.  
  
Soon after sitting Harry realized that the table he choose was occupied however the person did not mind and invited Harry to stay. Harry remembered that the guy and him talked as they consumed more alcohol. After this his memories begin to fade. Though he died remember snatches more like glimpses of memories like a sharp pain then an intense and welcomed fullness. Harry remembers a time when his whole being both body and soul felt like they were on fire. He remembered that after a while pleasure licked under his skin. (A/n this occurred when Draco hit his prostrate gland.) What caused it he did not know but he intended to find out. Harry's next flash of memory was of him bearing down on something warm and wet. The warmth made him feel as if he had come home, this is where he belonged. Then he felt his magic take over and then blank. 'Well I guess from all the clues, it is safe to say that he was no longer a virgin.' Smiling Harry chuckled 'I wonder what the wizarding world would think about me, their "Golden Boy", lost his virginity in a club, rip roaring drunk, to a possible non-human male. Hmm, thinking of my partner, I wonder who had the pleasure/honor of deflowering the "Boy That Lived!" Deciding it was time to find out Harry pulled back from the body that was snuggled and wrapped around him and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Platinum blonde hair; 'hmm, funny I would lose my virginity to a guy that had Malfoy's hair.' Smirking Harry brought his hand up and raised the person chin, two seconds after doing so Harry was looking into the face and very silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Bloody Hell! What have I done?" TBC  
  
A/N. I am sorry for the long delay and such a short chapter. Am I am sorry to say that the next one will be short, but chapter 3 will be very long. Life is killing me, but I am back. This chapter and the next were supposed to be one, but I changed the plot and it made more sense to split them. I am going to promise to get the next chapter out quickly. If anyone wants to be my beta please email me. But I need you guys to review, tell me what you think.  
  
Next Chapter: Draco awakes; we learn the first plot point!  
  
Marie: When they first got into the club, they were each in their own private room. The club wishes to grantee its clients privacy. So just in case one of the new members declines membership, they have no clue as to who else joined the club. Also the Counsel of Light and Dark knows of Draco and Harry's past. If either boy knew that the other had been offered membership then they would have most likely declined.  
  
Baby Sphinx: Thank you for your review. And I hope this is soon enough for you. (  
  
HelLLoVEr: Thank you, I was getting tired of seeing the same old plot with the same back drop.  
  
soph5232: Thanks for the review! After publishing this story I now understand the need for reviews. So now I review everyone I read. KittenBabyGirl: Hello, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Brenna8: Thanks, in away they were not ooc, imagine a 16 year old boy discovering the joys of alcohol for the first time. Since this is an elitist club in is the good stuff, so it taste great but takes longer to get you drunk but when it hits your system, man your gone. Therefore both Draco and Harry who definitely overindulged so by the time they met at the table they were both 20 sheets to the wind. And being who they both were they sought of had a loud and boisterous conversation, but without the animosity that usually dominates their talks, besides like any club the lighting is not that great  
  
animebay-b: Thanks, keep reading 


	3. Awakening: Draco

Title: Of Darkness' and Light  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: 1: Awakening  
  
Type: Has stuff from ALL the books.  
  
Warnings: SLASH, MPREG, bad Language.  
  
Summary: With Sirius dead and Lucius in jail, both Harry and Draco are stressed and depressed. However that changes when they get an invitation to a Club 'Darkness' Light.' While there both boys will begin a relationship, unfortunately events will be set in motion that will separate the two. Can they find their way back to each other? SLASH, MPREG.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the people in it  
  
Betas: Jennifer & Brenna, They are tough and because of them you guys are getting a better story. Thank you!  
  
Draco's Awakening:  
  
'Okay, I really must stop drinking. The marching band in my head is so not playing my tune.' Slowly Draco began to become aware of his surroundings. 'Damn me, what good is promising myself that I won't get drunk again if I go out and do it again two weeks later.' Draco continued in this vain for sometime until suddenly a certain fact hit him. 'Hold on a sweet damn minute, I am naked in a nice warm bed, snuggled against another naked warm body.' A few second went by when Draco opened then quickly closed his eyes after confirming that there was more to his first thought. 'Why the bloody hell, I am naked in bed with another person, hell from the hard object digging into my side a person of the male persuasion.'  
  
These thoughts began to sober Draco real fast, however as the seconds went by the consequences of his actions began to make themselves known to him. 'Oh Merlin please, please I know I have been a bastard most of my life but this one time I need divine intervention. I am begging you to make it so that last night I did nothing more foolish than get drunk and end up innocently naked in some guy's bed, where I did nothing more than throw up and pass out. Please Merlin or whatever good deity that is out there please make so I did not have sex last night. Please let me still be a virgin.' But it seemed that today, Merlin was either pissed at Draco the Bastard or just not listening to his prayers. Whatever the reason, it was soon made clear to Draco, that he Draco Malfoy was just a mere plaything of the Merlin. But almost as soon as he thought his prayer, all of his previously dulled senses kicked in and several sensations hit him at once.  
  
First, Draco Malfoy's prefect pureblooded aristocratic nose told him that the room he was in reeked of stale sex. 'Damn, it smells worse in here than in the Slytherin Dorms after one of their infamous sex parties. Note to self, open window as soon as possible.'  
  
Second, the man beside him held him close and secure against his strong body. Sighing, Draco fought back the empty feelings that were plaguing him. For so long he had wished that he would have someone that would hold him like a lover would. 'And to think, the first time that my wish is answered it is with a man whose name I don't know. For that matter, I don't even know his species.' Draco thought with his customary sarcastic tone. 'At least there is a positive side and I did not end up with a fat disgusting old man. Hmm, his body feels soft yet firm very impressive.' These thoughts brings Draco attention back to the fact that his bed partner's naked hard cock was pressing insistently into his belly button, when it was not stimulating his own cock by rubbing up against it.  
  
Third, Draco's body told him that he was covered in cum. He found the fact that neither his partner nor himself spared the time to perform a cleaning charm unsettling. 'Ah, all that foreign cum soaking into my precious skin. Oh Merlin, I hope we are not stuck together.' This brought to mind all the horror stories and warnings he had heard about in the Slytherin Common room. At this point Draco had to fight the overwhelming urge he had to jump up and run into the shower. The reason for this was that Draco was a very clean person, thus the very thought of having some strange man's cum soaking into his skin greatly repulsed him. (Now many of you are wondering how a virgin Draco knew so much about cum, well the answer is simple. Over the last five years he has had many wet dreams therefore making him very familiar with what dry cum smells and feels like.)  
  
Fourth, Draco realized that his ass was the biggest clue as to what happened last night, because right then his ass felt like what, he could only imagine, a thoroughly fucked ass felt like. His once virgin ass now had a deep throbbing ache that pulsated in time with his heart. And Draco, who is always honest with himself, had to admit that the pain in his ass was not a bad pain, in fact he would go as so far as to call it a rather pleasant pain which oddly enough left him content.  
  
After adding up all these facts Draco was left with only one conclusion, which was after getting plastered last night, he somehow ended up with a very male partner and had sex. Draco not knowing what to do chuckled, 'Hmm, I lost my virginity on my birthday, while drunk, to a prefect stranger. Father is going to be .. Oh Merlin, father!' As suddenly as that thought came the consequences began to rock the foundation of his thoughts, 'What the hell do I mean, I am content. Oh Merlin, when father finds out that I lost my virginity and to some strange guy of dubious origins he is so going to kill me or worse disown me.'  
  
Draco then indulged in a ten-minute swearing session that would make a hardcore sailor blush. After calming down Draco began to think logically about his choices: 'First choice is to lie. Although, that is a tempting choice it will not work, both my spouse and my virginity are central to any Malfoy marriage negotiations, such that it will be verified magically before the signing of the contract and the wedding. And if I am not a virgin then my intended must be the one I had sex with.' However, although he did not want to face it, Draco knew that the only way to salvage the situation would be if he married or bonded with the person he was in bed with. Although this choice seemed to be the only one that was the perfect solution, it did raise some interesting questions like, how hell would he be able to bring a non-human back to the earth realm? Or how could he seek his father's approval if he could not introduce him to the non-human since his father was currently in a wizard prison under the highest security? What if his bed partner was some kind of mudblood, outcast, or non-magical person? If he is to be accepted he must be the equivalent of a pureblood or at least a half-blood.  
  
However, on the positive side with the damage done already, father would have to accept him or break with tradition and that is something a Malfoy does not do. And it will be simple for father to cover up his heritage, 'I would not be the first Malfoy to procreate and marry a non-human. Damn, I am stressing over this too much, oh I might as well kill myself.' Draco began to shake his head, which ended up aggravating his headache. 'AHHHHHHHHHHH, do not think like that Draco. There is a always another solution. I'll just have to find it.'  
Giving up after turning over his choices in his mind, the only conclusion Draco was able to come to was that he had time. With his father in jail, maybe for life, this did not have to be dealt with right this second. However, Draco did know he would not be able to run from this choice, it was bad enough he was going to disappoint his father by not following his path to the Dark Lord. But Draco would be damned if he did not honor the Malfoy family traditions.  
  
With his belief in himself reaffirmed, Draco moved on to his next dilemma. 'Well with that out of the way, I can start to answer some of my questions by looking at him. This will tell me where I stand.' Suddenly, Draco felt a hand on his chin raising it up. 'I guess my partner also felt it was time for us to meet while we are sober and awake. This is the moment of truth, the moment that will define the rest of my life.' Slowly Draco opened his eyes and soon the hand stopped pulling his face upwards. Draco's silver-blue eyes fell into a pool of well-known emerald- sea green eyes, but before he could focus on his partner's face he heard, his partner spit out, "Bloody Hell! What have I done?"  
  
'Damn that voice sounds so familiar. Bloody hell, snap out of it Draco and focus.' Focusing his eyes on the face above him, he saw the one and only Golden boy of Hogwarts starring at him in open mouth shock. And there was only one thing to do, "Bloody Hell" Then he burst out laughing.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of you that reviews. Next Chapter will be long. Although I am not making any promises look for it by Sunday night.  
  
Marie: Unfortunately, Harry is not the pregnant one. That will be Draco, it was important to my plot that Draco carry and raise the child. But my next fic which I am working on, Harry is the knocked up one.  
  
soph5232: Harry has never been drunk before so when he woke up with his first hangover he did not know what it was so he pieced his night together to find out what happened.  
  
Furies: Thanks  
  
Aoi Me: Thank you. I will contact you.  
  
Cassa-Andra: Thanks for reviewing. The club people mind their business. But I might do an interlude where a young member hacks the room's memory and makes a tape of what Harry and Draco's first time was.  
  
Jake: A beta reader checks the story, for all kinds of things, like grammar, keeping the canon or current story line str8. There are no dumb questions, just dumb people for staying quiet instead of searching for answers. 


End file.
